supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Nonet Bakugan
The Nonet Bakugan are Wiseman's Bakugan and serve as major antagonists in Season 22. They first appeared during the Into the Darkness Arc, and Wiseman used them frequently during the events that followed their debut. Each Nonet Bakugan, except Tremblar, can combine with each other to create new Bakugan. Despite the fact that Wiseman manipulated them, the Nonets were somewhat loyal to both incarnations of Wiseman, first with Coredegon and later with Tikal. However, after all the lies Coredegon told them, the Nonets abandon Coredegon and the Nomadic Mechtogan. During the Fight to the Finish 2 Arc, the Nonets are killed by Mechtavius Destroyer, but are revived by Wiseman following his seperation from Tikal. However, Mechtavius Destroyer later kills them again. In Season 24, the Nonet Bakugan are revived when Mechtavius Destroyer releases the energy he absorbed from them before his death. Due to the Heroes of Legend killing Mechtavius Destroyer in the past, the Nonets are taken in by Samus Aran. Later, the Nonet Bakugan redeem themselves by sacrificing their lives so the Brawlers' Bakugan can go back in time to make sure the Heroes of Legend get the Smash Core fragment that mutated the Nomadic Mechtogan before they could get to it. In Season 25, the Nonets return to their villainous ways with Samus. During the finale, the Nonet Bakugan sacrifice themselves in an attempt to destroy Mechtavius Destroyer. At this point, the Nonets have had a change of heart after losing their chance to kill Drago, and they also reveal that they believe Samus Aran can still be a hero. The Nonets are later revived when Reptak punches Mechtavius Destroyer so hard that he regurgitates them and Samus. During the final battle against Mechtavius Destroyer, the Nonets sacrifice themselves to stop Mechtavius Destroyer, and apologize to Drago for driving him insane, but are suprised to learn he didn't go insane and didn't use the Dragon Balls to revive his friends because the Earth Dragon Balls were still inactive following the battle against Yami Bakura and that he couldn't use the Namekian Dragon Balls because Mechtavius Destroyer was on the move. Despite this, the Nonets still sacrifice themselves as a final atonement for their past actions. The Nonets are later revived when Naruto and Drago go back in time to before the Grand Finale and cancel it out by fast fowarding to the present with Galactic Nova. Nonets and Combinations Darkus Betadron + Darkus Mutabrid + Darkus Kodokor = Darkus Gliderak Pyrus Spatterix + Subterra Stronk = Pyrus/Subterra Scorptak Aquos Balista + Ventus Worton = Aquos/Ventus Volkaos Haos Tremblar Nonet Bakugan 672px-1.jpg|Darkus Betadron (Bakugan Form) 642px-Wise5.png|Darkus Betadron (Ball Form) 583px-2.jpg|Darkus Kodokor (Bakugan Form) Wise4.png|Darkus Kodokor (Ball Form) Screen_Shot_2011-09-21_at_9.04.jpg|Darkus Mutabrid (Bakugan Form) Wise6.png|Darkus Mutabrid (Ball Form) SpatterixReal3.jpg|Pyrus Spatterix (Bakugan Form) SpatterixBall1.jpg|Pyrus Spatterix (Ball Form) Stronk1.jpg|Subterra Stronk (Bakugan Form) StronkBall1.jpg|Subterra Stronk (Ball Form) 589px-Wise11.png|Aquos Balista (Bakugan Form) BalistaBallForm.jpg|Aquos Balista (Ball Form) Worton_E.A.png|Ventus Worton (Bakugan Form) WortonBallForm.jpg|Ventus Worton (Ball Form) Screen_Shot_2011-10-14_at_4.02.jpg|Haos Tremblar (Bakugan Form) Screen_Shot_2011-10-31_at_12.05.jpg|Haos Tremblar (Ball Form) Category:Bakugan Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains